


False Actor

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, Champagne, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki lays a hand on Yamada's shoulder, so briefly it could be a touch from a near stranger, but he looks back into Yamada's eyes through the mirror, voice low enough to make Yamada's breath hitch the slightest. "Charm them all babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Actor

When Daiki walks into the bathroom, buttoning his crimson shirt, he finds Yamada before the mirror, humming something jazzy while looking at himself as he carefully fixes the short strands of his hair. The sleeves of his light blue shirt are rolled up, top three buttons undone, enough to show off a teasing amount of tanned skin, and Daiki watches as he dips his fingertips in an open jar of hair wax on the sink.

Daiki doesn't say anything, and Yamada doesn't take his eyes off himself even though he scoots over a little when Daiki reaches for his cologne on the shelf next to the mirror.

"Is this good enough?" Yamada asks, teasing the tips of his bangs with his fingers to make the strands more distinct.

Daiki gives him a once-over as if actually considering his answer, but Yamada merely raises a critical eyebrow and gives himself one too through the mirror.

"Yeah." Daiki approves nonchalantly, tilting his head back enough to spray on cologne. "Good enough."

Yamada just nods slowly, like he wasn't really listening for the answer anyway, and steps away from Daiki's little cloud of warm rosewood and hints of rich vanilla.

"Good." Yamada says, waving his hand a little to get the remains of cologne in the air away from him, and Daiki jabs at his waist.

"You love the smell, don't pretend." Daiki tells him, but Yamada only smiles and steps forward to wash his hands; Daiki helps him turn on the water from the golden hotel tap.

"I can't smell like you though, that would be pretty incriminating." Yamada explains, voice low as he looks up from under his lashes to meet Daiki's eyes with his own smouldering brown ones. "Didn't think everyone needed to know I sleep in your bed at night."

Daiki clicks his tongue and puts the bottle of cologne back on the shelf, not even pretending it's not an excuse to step closer to Yamada, using Yamada's slightly bent forward position to press against his ass. "You do a lot of other things than sleep."

Yamada doesn't reply, but the little sigh he breathes and the second his eyes fall closed before fluttering back open is enough answer, and Daiki almost wants to just grab his hair and fuck him right here. But he doesn't. There's a party to attend.

"No need to seduce me." Daiki snorts, playing unimpressed as he steps away from Yamada, busying himself with fixing his own hair before the mirror.

"It's difficult not to when you wear that shirt." Yamada says, tone neutral, but Daiki can't help the pleased grin sneaking onto his face.

He glances down at his watch, and it tells him it's ten past eight already. "Get dressed baby, our taxi will be here in ten minutes."

And when Yamada brushes past Daiki on his way out of the bathroom with a tiny mischievous smile, leaving a lingering hint of Bvlgari Black behind him, Daiki knows tonight is going to be perfect.

They're quiet in the taxi. Daiki's busy going through the people he has to talk to in his head, and Yamada looks at the neon lights of the city passing by through the window, a casually bored look on his pretty features.

"This is fancy." Yamada comments, a casual compliment rather than an impressed one as they enter the lobby of the building, marble floors and golden banisters flawlessly polished.

"It is." Daiki agrees as they step into the elevator, where there's a man in his forties and a woman in a pink cocktail dress next to him, and a uniformed man pushing the button for them.

They small talk in the elevator, about the piano notes playing softly in the background, but nothing more.

When they exit the elevator, they let the couple go first, and Daiki purposely walks slower to give them a head start. Yamada easily falls into step with him.

"She's interested in gardening, was it?" Yamada asks, voice low but casual as he's recalling his homework.

"Yes. I'll introduce her to you." Daiki answers with a small smile.

Yamada nods, a hint of excitement at the challenge flashing in his eyes and Daiki's smile widens.

They leave their coats to the wardrobe girl, and when Yamada steps over to the wall covered in mirrors to straighten his blood red suit jacket, Daiki follows him.

"It is a pretty bold colour." Daiki comments, but Yamada just fixes the collar of his own shirt before reaching over to correct Daiki's tie. It's not the safest move since there are people around them and Yamada's fingers linger, but Daiki doesn't stop him. "It suits you."

That makes Yamada smile, and finally look up to meet Daiki's eyes, their agreement confirmed by the intensity and excitement in Yamada's eyes. "Thanks."

Daiki lays a hand on Yamada's shoulder, so brief it could be a touch from a near stranger, but he looks back into Yamada's eyes through the mirror, voice low enough to make Yamada's breath hitch the slightest. "Charm them all babe."

They're offered champagne when they enter the crowded room, and Daiki sees the effects of Yamada's charm turned up to 100% immediately, as a pretty girl turns to look twice, maybe thrice, at him.

Daiki sips the champagne as he scans the room, the taste dry and expensive on his tongue as he takes in the faces of men in dark suits and women in classy dresses until he finds the one he's looking for.

"Ryo. Here." He says quietly, but Yamada hears him and follows when Daiki starts heading through the crowd with a polite smile, nodding at the people he recognizes.

Finally he reaches the host of the party, a business partner with an amount of money to invest that Daiki's company is very interested in.

Daiki politely waits until the man has finished talking to the guests he's busy with before greeting him, glancing at his daughter, sweet like a doll in something pale pink.

"Ah, Arioka-san!" The man greets him, exchanging the required pleasantries before turning to Yamada, but Daiki can see his gaze fleeting over Daiki's shoulder before that.

"This is Yamada Ryosuke, a close friend." Daiki introduces Yamada, who's impeccably polite and charming as he greets the father, and surprises Daiki by gently taking the daughter's hand and brushes his lips over her knuckles so lightly it's barely a touch.

Daiki has no complaints though, there are already stars in the girl's eyes and Yamada's still got all night, so he relaxes and focuses on his own task.

It's simple really. The sweet daughter is an only child, her mother dead since over ten years, and her father loves her above anything else. She's also 20 years old and perfectly innocent, having been kept under close watch from her father who's, of course, concerned for her safety. Her father is also very rich, and surprisingly willing to listen to the input of his daughter about which companies to invest in, since he praises her as a good judge of people.

Daiki's company is very interested in a good investment; Daiki himself is very interested in things like the code to the safe and other delicate information that a daughter would know. Yamada is interested in a challenge.

Daiki spends the evening chatting with people he knows and being introduced to people he doesn't know, small talking about all kinds of things from rich ladies pet dogs to golf and deep poetic novels. It's boring, so boring, but necessary, and Daiki's a good actor. He enjoys the champagne, the little he drinks of it. It tastes of luxury and thrill, of living a life that is not real in order to be able to keep living it. It's intoxicating, and it has little to do with the alcohol and much to do with crystal glasses and cashmere shirts.

Every once in a while, he looks around for Yamada, can't help himself even if he wasn't intent on following Yamada's process. He's easy to discover, standing out in his deep red suit jacket and white pants next to all the other men in dark suits. He looks exotic and fresh and Daiki thinks that Yamada knew exactly what he was doing when he chose his clothes, because the daughter hasn't left his side more than once since they were introduced.

Daiki watches Yamada laugh at something she says; he can tell she's blushing a little when Yamada looks straight at her, and Daiki can't blame her. There's that bedroom look in his eyes, the one he uses for girls and is practised to perfection. It's soft, like he's making love to her, caressing her with his eyes and it's spellbinding even from afar.

Daiki feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips, and it blooms out when Yamada suddenly notices him and makes eye contact, offering a small smile as he raises his glass of champagne in a silent, promising toast. Daiki raises his glass back, and he knows someone's talking to him but he can't take his eyes off Yamada just yet. He watches Yamada raise his glass to his lips and does the same, and knowing that they both taste the same thing at the same time is somehow appealing.

Both their attentions are drawn elsewhere after that, and Daiki's invited out to the balcony to listen to an enthusiastic architect describing the skyline of the city that is visible from there. The next time he returns inside, he can't see Yamada anywhere.

It's past midnight and Daiki's getting tired when there's suddenly a hand on his shoulder, a touch that he recognizes, and he glances back to see Yamada, a small, polite smile on his lips as he asks the lady Daiki's talking to if he can steal Arioka-san for a moment.

She, just like everyone else, seems to have troubles saying no to Yamada even though she was very invested in the conversation about cats they were having, that honestly was mostly a monologue anyway.

When she leaves, Daiki turns to face Yamada, taking in the slight pink tint on his cheeks and watches his earring glitter in the warm light of the room, and tilts his head as if he has no idea what Yamada wants.

"Are we leaving?" Yamada asks, and it's only a credit to how well Daiki knows him that he hears the anticipation in his voice, and he pretends to think for a moment before nodding. He's shit tired of all these people anyway.

They don't talk, not in the taxi back to their hotel, or on their way to their room. Not until the hotel room door is safely closed behind them.

"How did it go?" Daiki asks, going for casual but he's not sure he fully succeeds. His fine acting is a little dulled from the alcohol.

"Do you want to taste her lipgloss?" Yamada counters, slipping the red jacket off his shoulders, carelessly tossing it over a chair before starting to loosen his tie.

Daiki's not sure he wants to, so he doesn't answer the question as he hangs his own black suit jacket neatly on a hanger. "Are you seeing her again?"

"Taking her to a botanic garden on Tuesday." Yamada sighs, letting the silky tie slip away from around his neck, placing it on the table before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. "I have some flowers to read up on."

"Have fun." Daiki tells him, undoing his own tie and it's a relief once it's loosened, but he lets it hang open around his neck.

"Yeah." Yamada says, his voice lowering as he sits down on the edge of the bed and undoes the rest of the buttons of his shirt slowly, white sheets tangled behind him as he looks up at Daiki with hooded eyes. "I intend to."

Daiki raises an eyebrow, but he's not really surprised, and Yamada's dark eyes watching him tells him that Yamada knows so.

"Daiki." Yamada says, and Daiki can't fully hold back a shiver, tries not to think of how beautifully innocent Yamada looks in his white jeans and light blue shirt unbuttoned. "Come here?"

Daiki doesn't need more encouragement, smiling as he steps over to the bed and lets Yamada grab both sides of the tie to pull him down for a kiss.

Yamada's not normally rough, but every time he's been flirting with a girl, he's frantic, like he's got some pent up frustration he can't take out on anyone but Daiki, and Daiki doesn't mind. Not when their lips barely slide together before there's tongue involved. Yamada tastes like champagne and raspberry lipgloss, and it makes Daiki finally grab a fistful of Yamada's hair like he's wanted to do all evening, pulling a soft sound from Yamada's throat.

"You really don't like girls, do you?" Daiki smiles when the kiss breaks, and shoves at Yamada until he scoots up further on the bed, enough for him to lie down and Daiki to crawl on top, settling between Yamada's legs that fall open at the first brush to his thigh.

"No." Yamada groans, then sighs in relief when Daiki's lips trail from his cheekbone down to his ear, nipping at the diamond stud. “They're so soft and gentle and it's all like a teasing foreplay that never gets anywhere.”

Daiki can't help but chuckle at that, stirring the hair around Yamada's ear. “You'd rather be grabbed and shoved into a wall huh?”

“Yes.” Yamada says unashamedly as his eyes fall closed and his hands rise to unbutton Daiki's shirt. “By you.”

“No one else would do?” Daiki asks against the skin just below Yamada's ear, finishing the teasing question with a gentle bite that makes Yamada gasp and arch.

“No, and you know it. Now get your clothes off and fucking fuck me.” Yamada demands, and Daiki grins, pulling back enough to make Yamada open those dark brown eyes to glare at him impatiently.

“Why don't you tell me what you did with her.” Daiki asks, and the only reason he asks is because he knows that whatever Yamada does with a girl, it doesn't hold a candle against what Daiki can do to him.

Yamada groans a protest, but Daiki hushes him with a finger across his lips, before sitting back between Yamada's spread legs, lifting his own hands to the shirt that Yamada managed to unbutton halfway. “Tell me, and I'll undress. Keep your hands down.”

Yamada's eyes darken when he understands, and Daiki waits patiently for him to start talking.

“I... Not much at all. She was really innocent.” Yamada says, and Daiki slowly pops a button from it's hole, smiling at how Yamada's eyes are glued to his fingers. “We talked a lot first, and I kept being on the verge of too close to her. It bothered her, in a good way, she blushed a lot.”

“Mm, I could tell.” Daiki agrees, but stops the unbuttoning when Yamada stops talking. “And?”

“And then after a while, I told her it was really loud in there, asking if we could go somewhere else to talk.”

Daiki snorts, because that's so obvious. “She bought that?”

“I thought that since she didn't seem very experienced, an invitation she'd understand the motive of was the best idea.” Yamada explains, and then loses his focus when Daiki undoes the last button and starts sliding the shirt down his arms. He catches himself again when Daiki stops moving. “Uhm, I... Got close to her. Told her she was pretty and all that crap you tell girls.”

Daiki grins at how impatient Yamada is getting, and drops his expensive red shirt on the floor before lowering his hands to the belt of his pants.

“And... eh. She... I kissed her. Softly, gently, thought it might only be that, but she kissed me back.” Yamada says, and his hands move to Daiki's sides almost unconsciously, fingers digging into the flesh as Daiki unbuckles his belt. “So I kept kissing her, and she was so into it, that I decided I should go for a deeper kiss, and she let me, and Daiki, fuck I can't do this, just get on with it!?”

Yamada breaks off in frustration and Daiki chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Yamada's sternum. “Fine. Get your clothes off.”

Yamada sighs in relief, as if Daiki's been torturing him, and his hands immediately drop to his own belt and swiftly undoes it.

Daiki grins, because nothing boosts his male ego more than Yamada desperate for him. “Eager, huh? Have you been thinking of me?”

“All night.” Yamada says, voice turning breathy as he gets a hand into his open pants.

Daiki just hums questioningly in response as he leans forward to brush his lips against a nipple while firmly grabbing Yamada's wrist to drag it away from his erection. However much he enjoys watching Yamada touch himself, he prefers to be the one doing it.

Yamada seems uncertain what sound to make, and ends up with something that is half a moan and half a whine, and it's so hot Daiki's hips roll against Yamada's thigh unconsciously. “Daiki...”

“Come on, tell me what you've been thinking about me.” Daiki urges like he has all the patience in the world, but he doesn't stop Yamada's hands when they relocate to the fastenings of Daiki's jeans.

“I hate you.” Yamada mutters, glaring up at Daiki from under his bangs, cheeks glowing pink with arousal and Daiki just laughs. Yamada hates talking, at least when he has to do it, claims that it distracts Daiki from what's important.

“Yeah?” Daiki grins, holding himself up enough to brush his nose against Yamada's jaw before lightly biting at the skin below it. “What about me?”

“I hate your flirty fucking smile.” Yamada's voice is low, almost threatening as he unzips Daiki's pants and shoves them down before hooking his fingers in Daiki's underwear. “I hate your fingers playing with your glass and I hate your shoulders in that red shirt.”

Daiki has a clever response to that, but he forgets it when his erection is freed and warm fingers wrap around it, stroking just the way that makes him loose it, and ends up with an unintelligible noise pressed into Yamada's throat.

“And I _hate_...” There's a smile in Yamada's voice now, as he squirms around enough to get his pants and boxers off of at least one leg, his hand leaving Daiki's cock, and then there's a bottle shoved against Daiki's shoulder. “How you keep looking at me like you could eat me when you think I can't see.”

Daiki lifts his head, intending to give Yamada an unimpressed glare, but he's so distracted by Yamada's sweaty bangs and shining eyes that it ends up a little delayed, and Yamada smiles.

Daiki sits back, accepting the bottle and opens the cap slowly. He takes his time squirting lube onto his fingers just to be ornery, looking at how Yamada's only halfway out of his clothes, shirt on but open and pants still on one leg.

“You're a mess babe.” Daiki comments, but his deep voice betrays how hot he thinks it is.

Yamada can't hide the shiver and the twitch of his cock at Daiki's voice, but he tries to by reaching up to grab Daiki's upper arm, squeezing at the muscles that tense under his grip. “Fingers. Now.”

“Yes sir.” Daiki mumbles, smiling as he only has to brush fingertips against the inside of Yamada's thigh to make him spread his legs wider. The first finger slips in with barely any resistance, and Daiki's smile widens. “You want it that bad?”

“ _Yes_.” Yamada sighs, eyes closed as he tries to concentrate on relaxing faster. “Stop teasing.”

Daiki's not even trying to tease, but Yamada's impatience makes him want to do it. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

He doesn't get an answer; clearly Yamada doesn't think it deserves to be wasted breathing time on, so Daiki keeps talking himself.

“You gonna think of this when you seduce your pretty girl?” He asks, working in a second finger because he hopes Yamada will.

“Do I... Do I have to sleep with her?” Yamada manages, opening his eyes enough to look miserable in the middle of the arousal written on his face.

Daiki shrugs a shoulder and Yamada groans, though Daiki's not sure if it's pain or pleasure.

“If I do, then yes.” Yamada answers with his voice all breath, pushing back against Daiki's two fingers as his hands find Daiki's shoulders. “Hopefully I won't have to. Oh god.”

He ends his sentence with a gasp when there's a third finger slipping inside him, and Daiki's getting pretty impatient himself. The danger of having Yamada as his secret weapon, having him flirt his way into all the beds Daiki needs him to, is the suppressed possessiveness that comes out when his perfect self control starts faltering. The want to mark this gorgeous man as his for everyone to see, even though he knows he can't, and that there's really no need.

He crooks his fingers and Yamada moans shamelessly, clutching at Daiki's shoulders so hard it makes his blood rush. “Daiki...”

“Yes love?” He asks, but he's already pulling his fingers free and reaches for the lube again, perfectly aware what Yamada wants from him.

“Want you.” Yamada sighs softly as he watches Daiki stroke lube onto himself, and Daiki feels fingertips gently trail over his cheek and into his hair, stroking through the strands before tightening and starts guiding his head up.

“You know I can't kiss you like this.” Daiki grumbles while positioning himself, and Yamada whines and lets go of his hair.

“Grow.” He tries to pout, but he's giggling, and Daiki slaps his bare thigh.

“That's not what I meant!” He insists because it wasn't, but Yamada keeps giggling, so Daiki starts pressing inside to shut him up.

The guttural moan Yamada gives doesn't exactly qualify as shutting up, but at least he isn't laughing, and the sound goes through Daiki's body like a shockwave of arousal. The hand is back in Daiki's hair, this time only tugging to release some pressure while the other is twisted in the already tangled sheets, and Daiki doesn't waste any time to start moving.

He's further gone than he'd thought, he realizes as soon as he feels Yamada tight around him, his body seeming to pull him further in, but that's somehow how it always is. He's always felt there's something about Yamada that is like no one he's ever been with, but he's started to suspect it might just be about feelings. Which is why he's never really jealous when Yamada's with someone else.

Because no matter who he's with, _this_ is what he wants, splayed out on a bed below Daiki, a moan being forced out of his lungs at every hard thrust, hair in dark sweaty wisps against his temples and eyes half-closed and feverish.

Yamada's hands wander, from his hair down his neck to his shoulders, from there down his back and back up front, pinching nipples on their way back up and Daiki's not proud of the sound he makes. But the inevitable harder thrust has his hips shifting angle little and Yamada cries out, tossing his head back to bare his throat and Daiki leans down to lick the small sheen of sweat from his skin. He stopped caring about their hotel neighbours the first night they were here, and besides, if something is worth getting kicked out for, it's Yamada's voice.

He keeps the perfect angle even as he has to grab Yamada's hips to keep them from rolling up and ruining it, and it's not long before Yamada's hands are shaking on his shoulders and his noises are higher and more urgent.

“I'm not...” Yamada starts, but then gives up as Daiki takes one of Yamada's hands on his shoulder and guides it down between them.

“Me neither.” He admits, surprised at the depth of his own voice, but then gets busy trying to keep breathing as Yamada wraps a hand around himself and he tightens so much it's almost unbearable.

Yamada comes first, unsurprisingly, and Daiki just has time to get a look of his face contorted in ecstasy before he's dragged under as well, loosing himself in a world of color and how amazing Yamada makes him feel.

When he comes to again, he winces as something stings on his back, and when he opens his eyes, there's a smile at the corner of Yamada's lips even as he keeps panting for breath, eyelids heavy with post-coital pleasure.

“Did you... scratch me?” Daiki asks and pulls out so he can sit back and reach around to touch his shoulder blade. There are welts and they hurt when touched, but when he looks down at Yamada he's just squirming a little at the mess, but mostly seems pleased with himself.

“Now you can't wear that shirt somewhere I can't touch you in a while.” He grins, and Daiki just sighs and falls onto the sheets next to him, finally shoving off his own clothes the whole way as Yamada continues, explaining himself. “Now you won't distract me from my task.”

“Freak.” He tells Yam,ada, but smiles as he leans forward to kiss him, because the feeling's mutual. “After this job, we'll go abroad and you can distract _me_ all you want.”

“Yeah.” Yamada agrees, kicking his pants off and turns to wrap arms around Daiki with a mischievous grin. “I intend to.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of each new group should be champagne-fic. Based on the Weekender PV which speaks to me on SO many levels (Champagne, gold, warm lights, bright colours, cocky smiles etc). I just wanted to write something that felt luxurious I guess.


End file.
